


Not All Weapons Are Physical

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Fluff, M/M, i don’t know what i’m doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The February breeze hit right on my collar where my black sweater didn’t cover up the exposed skin to the icy touch of the wind. I stared at my feet so as to not make eye contact. The lead weight in my chest was seeping out, expanding to pull me to the ground. My parents never do care where I go, but don’t mistake that for lack of love. They have enough love for both my younger brother Mikey and I.





	Not All Weapons Are Physical

The February breeze hit right on my collar where my black sweater didn’t cover up the exposed skin to the icy touch of the wind. I stared at my feet so as to not make eye contact. The lead weight in my chest was seeping out, expanding to pull me to the ground. My parents never do care where I go, but don’t mistake that for lack of love. They have enough love for both my younger brother Mikey and I. 

Black hair hit the top of my vision, nearly not letting me see the upcoming road. I stopped to wait for the crosswalk to allow people to cross. Briefly wondering how much of a impact it would be to run into the oncoming traffic. I could never do that to Mikey, he loves me innocently and fully, I could never do that to him. The little man in the box told us to walk, I merged with the crowd letting my feet take me wherever they may wander. Just out of highschool and I’m already lost.

Suddenly a hand touched my shoulder. I looked all around. Flailing my arms around wildly, looked for who could have tapped me. Nobody will talk to me. An insignificant sophomore. People stared at me with annoyed eyes, I had only hindered their rhythmic walking with my uncontrolled movements. I had to get back to the band. I was on tour that’s what I’m doing. Head of a big band now. Showman, gotta put on a show. What city was I in? This wasn’t the familiar alleys of New Jersey. Thoughts bumbled into each other in a nonsensical way. I’m drunk again. Drunk, sleep deprived, and whatever else was going on. I felt hands on my shoulders again. Two hands now. Two hands the scared away a bit of that lead weight that wanted me laying down hopeless. It was Mikey, his eyes gleaming fresh with worry. 

“Gerard.”, his words were soft, a touch of comfort and familiarity in contrast to this world of steel. “..please…”, I caught, but his sentence was a radio station just a bit too far away. 

“...come...Frank….band…..please”. I let him lead me hand in hand wherever he was to go. I trusted Mikey, he couldn’t see what a light he was in this world. It was like a diamond believing it’s a lump of coal just because it’s the same element. We were in Chicago I remember now. Our record Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge blew up, along with my sanity. A familiar form crushed up against me with a bear hug. Little Frankie.

“Bitchass,”, he mumbled in my ear, “don’t wander off at night and forget to come back.”. His words were harsh, but filled with love. I chuckled softly, hand wandering into his hair pulling his head back gently so he could meet my eyes into of burying his face in my sweater. 

“I will find a way back to, doesn’t matter if it’s hours or years I’m gone, I will find myself going back to you Frankie.”. Then he got onto his toes and kissed me. None too gently either. He couldn’t be blamed with me wandering off after the shows. I liked the harsh touch anyways. It grounded me back to the Earth. The painful weight released in a single touch. I was back on Earth, back with my life again. And was horribly drunk I now noticed. His lips pressed hard against mine, fingers curling in my long black hair. I pushed back at him with my tongue just licking a bit of the inside of his mouth before pulling away. Beautiful hazel eyes soft jawline. No matter how hard I tried I could never capture his full beauty, even if others told me it looked great. 

“We better have a break day, or I’m fucked.” I commented about the situation.  
“We have a break day you lucky fool.”, smiled Frank, eyes streaming with so much love, it seemed I didn’t deserve this much affection. 

A few seconds later Ray yelled, “Mushy lovey reunion finished yet don’t want to interrupt your makeout session.”.  
A smile played at my lips, “Feeling left out Toro? You could always join in.”. Ray pushed open the curtain that separated the sleeping section from the living and kitchen area. 

“Wouldn’t want to leave Mikey out, and don’t wanna make this incest.”. Mikey grumbled a bit at the comment. But it seemed like a generally happy mood. Why the hell did I even leave for the night.


End file.
